It's My Game My Way
by 2008wingedWheel
Summary: Megan Johnson is a young girl with dreams of being in the NHL. When she gets called up-drafted-by her hometown team, the Detroit Red Wings, her dreams finally come through. But when her boyfriend calls it quits and a young superstar named Sidney Crosby goes after her, her first year is tougher than she thinks. Will she be able to get through her rookie season?
1. Meeting the Team

20-year-old Megan Johnson took a deep breath as she put her gear on in the locker room. She had just been signed by her hometown team, the Detroit Red Wings, and she was going to practice today- her first practice with them! She was so excited even if it was the start of the preseason, not the actual season.

Valtteri Filppula was messing around with teammates Henrik Zetterberg and Pavel Datsyuk, better known as the Euro Twins. He loved playing with these two, the way that they always seemed to know where the other was. "You guys aren't giving me a chance to shoot. Two on one isn't fair", he complained. He watched as they exchanged a look, grinning at each other. "You're the one who wanted to try and stop us. It's your fault, not ours", Pavel teased. Val stuck his tongue out at him. "You're mean", he whined although he was smiling. He saw someone standing next to his coach and his eyes widened. IT WAS A GIRL! "Did you know that we had a girl on the team", Val asked in a low voice. Pav and Hank both looked at where their teammate was pointing and frowned. "Must be new", Hank said. Pavel agreed, but Val wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the girl. She was watching practice with a smile on her face. Val noticed that she was paying closer attention to the Euro Twins. –She's beautiful. I'd love to have her on the same line as me. She looks a little on the small side, but if she intently watching Pav and Hank, that must mean she plays their style. Either that or she gets a kick out of watching them play- . He was broken from his thoughts by the coach's whistle. The team gathered around him. "I'm glad to see familiar faces. But, we do have a new face this year. Boys, this is Megan Johnson, forward from Michigan State. This is her first practice with us so treat her nice". Megan smiled and waved shyly. Coach turned to her. "Megan, I want you to play with Pav and Hank for practice. They'll show you the ropes, alright?" The young forward nodded and put her helmet on. "You two, go easy on her", coach said. Val noticed Megan shaking her head. "No, coach. I want them to challenge me. Give me everything they've got", she said. –Dang, not only is she pretty, she's competitive, too- Val thought.

The entire team was staring and Val knew it. It was only her first practice, but both of them had great chemistry. "Two dynamic duos on the same team? That's awesome", Nicklas Kronwall exclaimed. Megan grinned and smacked Val with her stick. "Great! I get to play on the same line as Val. We're so going to kick butt", she said. A grin came over Hank's face and he slapped her helmet. "We kick butt every year", he replied. Megan rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say", she teased.


	2. The First Game

The preseason ended, and now it was time for the real thing to begin. Megan was sitting at her locker next to Val. "This is your first real NHL game. You ready for it", he asked. Megan shrugged. "I'm a little nervous", she replied. Val smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just think of it as a practice. You're just playing against more players", he said. Megan smiled. "Thanks, Val". Val ruffled her hair. "No problem. Pav and Hank will win it for us, just like they always do". Megan giggled. "Yeah. Everyone will be so surprised by what they do; they'll just quit the league. Then, the NHL will be called the 'Euro Twins show'", she replied. Hank sent a glare her way, while Pavel smacked her lightly in the head. "Be nice, smart mouth. You don't want to mess with us", he scolded. Val and Megan burst out laughing. "I mess with you guys everyday anyway. This isn't any different", Megan retorted.

Val stopped skating long enough to look at his teammate. She still looked nervous, but not as nervous as before. He noticed Perry giving her some looks as he warmed up on the Ducks side. He went to find Dallas Drake, who was one of the toughest guys on the Wings team. "Do you see what I see? Perry's giving Meg some weird looks. We might want to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't, you know", Val whispered. Dallas nodded. "I know. Thanks for telling me", he said.

Megan chewed her lip nervously as she watched the Ducks warm up. Some of their players were giving her looks, and fear started gnawing in her stomach. –What if these guys try to go after me? I'm smaller than them. I shouldn't be here- she thought. She felt a hand on her arm and she turned and saw Dallas standing behind her. "You look nervous. You alright", he asked. Megan shook her head. "Dally, what am I doing here? I can't play against these guys! They'll try and get me out of the game before it even starts", she replied. Dallas wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry; I don't think that they'll do that to you. Hank and Pav will give them enough to worry about". Megan smiled. "Thanks, Dally", she said. Dallas patted her helmet. "Nothing to it. I'm gonna kick their butts if they try and hurt you".

Megan got ready for the face-off after the Ducks scored to make it one-nothing. She wasn't nervous; all she was now was ready to win. Suddenly, she felt a stick placed on her back and someone shoving her onto the ice. Laughter came from behind her and she was only vaguely aware of Val kneeling next to her. "Meg? Are you okay", he asked. Megan came out of her trance and looked at Val. "I'm fine. Just a little humiliated, that's all", she replied. She was helped up by her teammate and took several deeps breaths before getting into the face-off circle.

Megan tapped her stick on the ice. "Val", she yelled. Her line-mate passed it to her and she took a shot. THE PUCK WAS IN THE BACK OF THE NET! "Yes! Yes! Yes", the young forward shouted as Val tackled her to the ice. Their other line-mates swarmed them. Megan felt relief run through her body and she smiled at Val when he tapped her on the butt with his stick. "Nice shot, Meg! The goalie didn't even see it", he said. Megan laughed. "Great pass, Val! Thanks for the setup", she replied, tapping Val's helmet.


	3. The Breakup

Megan smiled at the smack she got on the butt as she made her way to her locker. It was Hank's stick. "Great game, M&M. Two goals in your first game? You're a star player", he said, teasing her on the last part. Megan stuck her tongue out at him. "Hank, I am a star. You just don't know it yet", she teased back. Hank was ready with another smart-mouth remark but was cut off because of Megan's phone ringing. She took it out in the hallway to answer it. She was gone for a while and when she came back her eyes were red and she had red spots on her face. Val tilted his head at her, concerned, but she just shook her head. She got her clothes and went to the showers after checking to make sure no one else was in there. She came out and packed her stuff, getting ready to leave. Hank and Pav left, leaving her, Val, and Nick. "Meggie, your eyes were red when you came back from talking on the phone. Are you okay", Val asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm. Megan swallowed hard. "My dad has a relapse of cancer", she replied, fighting the tears that came down her face. Val instantly wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Meg", he said, gently rubbing her back. They sat there like that for several minutes before Megan felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. She turned and saw Nick standing behind her. "Do you need someone to drive you home, Meggie", he asked. Megan nodded. "You can drive me, Kronner, because you live closer", she said. She turned back to Val and he offered her a soft smile. "I'll see you hopefully tomorrow, line-mate, okay", he said, brushing the black hair from her face. She nodded, feeling just so tired. Val left and Kronner held a hand out to his teammate. Megan gladly took it and was pulled up into a hug. She started crying again and rested her head against her friend's shoulder. She almost collapsed and was caught by her teammate. "Nicky, please take me home", Megan said, her voice cracking. Nick nodded, his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

Megan walked quietly into the house, not wanting to wake up her boyfriend, David. She ate a small snack and then made her way up to her room. She frowned when she saw a light coming under the door of David's room. She slowly opened the door and found David packing. "Davy, where are you going", she asked. David spun around with an angry look on his face. "I'm leaving. You seem to be more interested in your teammates than me", he snapped. Megan shook her head. "Davy, I had a breakdown after my mom called to tell me that my dad has a relapse of cancer", she said. "Well, I feel sorry for you, but I'm leaving. I have another girl, one that won't be more interested in her friends than me", he said, snapping his suitcase shut.  
He pushed past her, went down the steps and slammed the door behind him. Megan went to her own room and sobbed. She felt so heartbroken. She suddenly reached for her phone, wanting some company. She thought about it and dialed Nick's number. Megan soon heard his sleepy voice come over the phone. "Nicky, I know it's late, but can you come over? David just left me", she said, trying not to cry. "Sure. I'll be there in about five minutes, okay?" Megan agreed and hung up. Minutes later, it seemed, she heard footsteps in the hallway. "I'm upstairs, Nicky", Megan called. She heard footsteps and the door to her room flung open. Nick sat on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Megan started to cry and Nick gently pulled her head to his shoulder. She just cried and cried until she felt way too tired to do it anymore. "I suppose you have to go home now, right", Megan asked. Nick smiled and brushed a hand along her cheek. "I'm not going to leave you, Meggie. And no, I don't need to go home", he said. Megan nodded and then blushed. "I should go make a bed for you", she said, standing up. Nick stood up next to her and gripped her arms firmly. "I can use your guest bedroom. It's fine. You need some sleep. We don't have practice tomorrow, so you can sleep as much as you need", he said. Megan nodded and crawled into bed. "Nicky", she murmured sleepily. "What, M&M", he asked. "Thanks for doing this for me", Megan replied before drifting off into sleep. Nick watched her for a couple minutes, then leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "You're welcome", he said in a whisper.

Megan woke up feeling sick to her stomach the next morning. She got to the bathroom just in time for her to get sick. She was still leaning over the toilet when she heard footsteps behind her. "Meg, are you okay"? It was Nick's voice. "I… I think so", she said. A hand came in front of her face and she took it. Nick pulled her up and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast", he said, rubbing his friend's shoulder in slow circles. They were sitting at the breakfast table a few minutes later when Megan looked up from her food. "I think I owe you, Nicky. For what you did last night", she said. Nick had been busy cutting up his sausage, but he looked over at his friend. "You don't owe me, Meg. I wanted to do it", he said. Just then, the doorbell rang and Megan answered it, letting her teammate in. "Hi, Val", she said. Her line-mate smiled and hugged her. "Hi, Meggie. Feeling better this morning", he asked. Megan chewed her lip. "I had a rough night". She led Val into the kitchen and he sat down. "You mean after I left", he asked. Megan and Nick shared a looked before the girl nodded. She told Val everything that had happened the night before. Val reached over and touched Megan's hand when she was done. "David always seemed jealous, I mean, from when I've been around him", he said. Megan nodded. "He seemed really jealous of you, Val. Whenever I would laugh at something you said, or tease you, or make faces at you, he looked angry", she said. Nick glanced at his watch. "Val, we've got to get going. Aren't we picking your brother up from the airport?" Val nodded. "We shouldn't be gone long. Are you going to be okay by yourself", he asked, gently rubbing Megan's shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be okay. If I'm not, I can call one of our other teammates to come over", she said.


	4. Here We Go Again

Megan sighed and buried her head in her hands a few weeks later. They had just come off a tough loss to the Sharks in San Jose and she was tired. She felt Val rubbing her shoulder and smiled. He did this a lot, especially when she was upset. "You okay, squirt", he asked. Megan looked up at him. "I'm just tired. You know I haven't been sleeping well since…" "Since David left", Val finished her sentence. Megan's phone rang just then and, with a nervous glance at Val, took it out into the hallway. "Hello?" "MEGAN! I HAVE SOME WONDERFUL NEWS FOR YOU", her mom yelled. Megan pressed her phone closer to her ear. "I'm listening", she said. "When I took dad to the hospital, there was a Christian family there. When they found out, they told me they were going to pray for him. Well, yesterday, when I went to see him, the doctor said that HE HAD NO SIGNS OF CANCER LEFT". Megan nearly dropped her phone in joy and relief. "Oh, mom, that's the best news I've ever heard. I… I can't describe how I'm feeling right now", she said, tears forming in her eyes. They talked for several more minutes before hanging up. Megan wiped at her eyes before heading back into the locker room. Val was looking at her with concern on his face, but Megan smiled and sat down at her locker. Val touched her hand. "Meg", he said. Megan turned to look at him, her eyes wet with tears and a smile on her face. "Val, you have to hear this", she said, proceeding to tell him what had happened. Val hugged her tightly when she finished. "That is a miracle, Meg, a pure miracle", he said.

Megan covered her mouth with her hand as she made her way to the team bus with Val, unable to stop the laughter. "I bet he was so mad", she said, still giggling. "He was. Didn't speak to me for three days after that", her line-mate replied, reaching over and ruffling her hair. Suddenly, Megan froze. Leaning on a flag pole near the bus was her ex-boyfriend David. Val placed a hand on her shoulder and she swallowed. "I thought I'd find you here, Meg", David said, walking towards her. Megan scowled and Val gave him a glare. David seemed to notice the hand Val had placed on Megan's shoulder. "Get your hands off my girl", he growled. At those words Megan grew angry. "I'm not your girl anymore, David. And even if I was, Val is like a brother to me, so it's a brotherly gesture", she said in an icy tone. David narrowed his eyes and stood in front of her before pulling her out of Val's grasp. "No, you are my girl. I'm taking you back", he said, lightly touching her face. Megan felt the anger run through her veins. She brought her hand up and smacked him hard across the face. "NO! I'm not your girl and I never will be again. You walked out on me, David, when I was scared and sad. You walked out on me when I needed you", she said, her tone making it clear that she was disgusted with him. David sighed. "I know. It was a big mistake on my part. I want you back". Megan shook her head. "No, David, I'm afraid you're going to have to find someone else. I'm done with you", she said. David's face grew red and Megan knew he was growing angry. "I'm leaving now. Be warned: I will find you and take you back as my girlfriend", he said, smiling in satisfaction at the look of horror on Megan's face. The young forward felt someone's hand on her shoulder and before she knew it Val had her ex-boyfriend pinned against the flag pole. "Don't ever threaten her again. I can definitely see why she doesn't want you as her boyfriend. Most boys that I know of wouldn't have walked out on their girlfriends like that, especially when they're upset. You could see that she was sad; you could see that she was crying, but did you care? No, you're one of those boys who can stand being a boyfriend only when times are good. When times are bad, you're out of there. Boyfriends are supposed to be boyfriends and friends are supposed to be friends in good and bad times", Val said through clenched teeth. He pushed David away from him. "Now, do you want to leave on your own or should my teammate (he waved a hand towards Nick, who was standing behind Megan) make you leave", he asked. David looked from Val to Nick to Megan and he scowled and walked away. Megan was near tears and had to swallow hard to stop them from coming. She felt Val wrapping her into a hug and started crying. "Shh, it's okay", Val said. His arm went around her shoulder and he led her to the bus, Nick right behind them. Later, when they were on the plane, Megan thanked Val for what he did. "He deserved that talking-to. That guy is an absolute jerk", Val replied. Megan soon felt her eyes closing and tried to force them open. Nick and Val grinned at her efforts. "That's one battle you're going to lose, Meg. Just go to sleep", Nick said. Megan made a face at her teammate, but agreed and was soon fast asleep.


	5. Doesn't Realize What's Coming To Him

"No thanks, Val. I know I always go out with you guys, but I'm really tired and my ankle still hurts from bruising it at practice. I'm just going to take it easy", Megan said, hoping that she wasn't disappointing her friend. Val smiled and hugged her. "I understand", he said before making a phone with his hand and holding it up to his ear. It was a signal that they'd made some time ago, which meant: Call me if you need anything. Megan grinned and patted Val's chest. "I sure will. Now, get going, superstar or you'll be late", she said. Val made a face at her before walking out the door. The girl took out her laptop and went online. For the next half-hour, she watched videos of old-time Red Wings hockey. She had just selected another video to watch when she heard her front door opening. "Val's back already", she asked herself. Turning her head slightly, she saw that it was not Val who had walked through her door but her ex-boyfriend, David. "What are you doing here, David", she asked coolly. David tried to take her hand, but Megan just kept pulling it away. "Come, Meg. Be reasonable. You need me as much as I need you", he said. Despite the pain in her ankle, Megan stood up and faced her ex-boyfriend with her eyes flashing angrily and her fists clenched. "How many times do I have to say no before you actually get it? I don't need you, David. I've got another friends and my family to help me out when I need it. You walked out on me when I needed you the most. I was crying, I was upset, but did you care or even want to know why? No, you didn't. You just packed up and left. Now, I'm going to say it one last time. I DON'T NEED YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU BACK! Now, do me a favor and get out of my house", she said. David sighed, stood up, walked to the front door, gave her a hurt look over his shoulder, and left. Megan sat down on the couch, shaking. Her tiredness and emotions were overwhelming her. She dialed Val's number. "Hi, squirt! I was just about to call you. Everything okay", Val asked. "No, Val. Nothing's okay right now". Megan heard concern in Val's voice as he asked: "What happened". "David came over and asked me again to be his…" That sentence was never finished because right at that moment she gave a scream of pain. Val heard a crack and the sound of something falling to the floor. Then, there was an eerie silence.

"Meg? Megan!" Val received no answer and then realized the line was dead. He felt sick to his stomach and his face turned white as a sheet. Nick was sitting next to him and turned when he heard the whispered name. He frowned and gripped his friend's arm, for it looked like he was going to faint. "Val", he said. His younger teammate looked up at him with blurry eyes. "Something's happened to Megan", he replied. Nick looked scared. "What do you mean", he asked. Val told him about the phone call he received from their friend. Nick's eyes grew wide and his face turned pale. "We've got to go help Meg", he said, getting up from his seat. The two hockey players raced to the door, opened it, and ran to Nick's car. They got inside and the Swedish defenseman drove off. Val had his head against the seat. "I shouldn't have left her. I had a feeling something was going to happen. Things had been way too good the last few weeks for it to last", he said, wiping the tears from his face. Nick frowned but didn't answer. They were at the house in five minutes and both got out of the car and sprinted up the steps. Unfortunately, the door was locked. Val kicked it down and the hockey players got inside. "Megan", they both yelled. They heard a low moan and Nick flipped the light on. On the floor next to the couch was Megan. They raced to her side. Both of their hearts sank when they saw the bruises on her face and the two bumps on her head. "I bet David did this. Little brat, I'm going to kick his sorry little butt the next time I see him", Val muttered. Megan's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Val", she asked, her voice weak. The young forward took his friend's hand and placed in his. "I'm right here, Meg", he said. He squeezed her hand and glanced up at Nick. "We gotta call 9-1-1", he said. Nick nodded and went off. "David did this. I know he did", Megan said in a near whisper. "Shhh. Don't try to talk. Nick's calling the hospital and you'll be in good hands soon", Val said. Nick soon came in and knelt next to Val. "They're on their way", he said. Sure enough, minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They got Megan on a stretcher and into the car and drove off.

The police came in right after the hospital left. "Mr. Filppula, Mr. Kronwall, can we asked you a few questions", one asked. The hockey players nodded and seated themselves on the couch. The officers sat in chairs across from them. "How long have you known Ms. Johnson", the one officer asked. "Since September", Nick replied. The other officer opened a notebook to write down information. They asked Val and Nick a few more questions, then said the interview was done. "Thank you for the information. We will let you know if we see anything", the officers said, shaking their hands. The hockey players went out the door and quickly got into Nick's car. "You want me to take you home, Val", Nick asked. "No. We need to go to the hospital. I wanna be there for Meg… and I know you do too", he said, reaching up to wipe away the tears. The hospital was ten minutes away and when they got there, neither of them made a move from the car. Val had his head in his hands, but Nick could still hear him saying: "It's my fault". Nick frowned and touched his teammate's shoulder. "Val. Valtteri, look at me", he said. Val slowly raised his eyes. "It's not your fault. It's David. He broke up with her, left her actually, when she most needed him. He regrets it, tries to say sorry, tries to get back into her life, and she slams the door shut on him. So, what does he do? He hurts her. There is no way that any of this is your fault, Val. Megan didn't blame you for this and I don't blame you. The only person to blame is David. Don't beat yourself up for something you didn't do, it just makes it worse", he said. Val nodded and they both stepped out from the car. They went inside and saw Hank, Pavel, Dallas, and her parents. Mrs. Johnson was crying and Mr. Johnson's face was pale. Val had met both of her parents before and went to sit next to her mother. "Any news", he asked. All of them shook their heads. It seemed like only a few minutes later that a doctor came out. The whole group looked up expectantly at him. "Ms. Johnson is okay. She has a minor concussion and a bruised rib, but no other bad injuries", he said. They all let out a huge sigh of relief. "Only two people at a time can go in and see her", the doctor added. Megan's parents went in first. They came back out an hour later with huge smiles on their faces. "Megan has made a request that Val and Nick come in first", Mrs. Johnson said. The two hockey players grinned at each other and stood up. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to come in later, losers", Val said. Hank pretended to choke himself while Pavel and Dallas waved them off. Laughing, the two friends made their way to Megan's room. They opened the door and found their teammate sitting up with a bandage around her side and an IV in her arm. The bruises on her face were still there, but she looked a lot better than she had before. Megan held out her hand and Nick came over and took it. "I'm glad you're okay, Meg. It would have been horrible if we lost you", Val said, standing at the foot of the bed. Megan shuttered. "I don't think I'll ever feel safe in that house again", she said. Nick squeezed her hand. Val started giggling at that moment and Megan looked up, surprised. "What's so funny", she asked. Val told her what had happened before they came in. Megan smiled and shook her head. "You are so mean to them, Val. They are going to get you back during practice… at least Hank and Pav will try", was her comment. Val came to her other side and leaned over her. "I'll take care of them. You concentrate on getting better", he told her softly. Megan agreed and reached up to pat Val's chest. "I'll get better. I'm not going to like my ex-boyfriend get me down. I'll be back out on the ice before you know it", she said.


	6. Another Idiot

Megan was driving with Nick to practice two weeks later. "It will be so good being back out there. I missed playing", she said, a smile playing on her lips. Nick smiled. "We missed you out there. We did okay when you were out, but we're better with you on the ice. You know, when we played the Penguins last Friday, Crosby asked where our 'girlfriend' was", Nick said. Megan rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. Are we playing them tonight"? Nick sighed. "Yes. I can't wait to knock Crosby on his butt. We nearly killed him after that comment". Megan smiled and touched her friend's shoulder. "I watched that. I wish I could've been there". Nick pulled into a parking spot and the two teammates got out of the car. "I can't wait to see the guys again! I feel like it's been years", the girl remarked. She was nearly tackled from behind and someone yelled "Megan! I can't believe you're back". She started laughing as she was spun in a circle. "It's good to see you too, Hank", she said, hugging her friend. "You're going to help us beat Crosby, right", Hank asked. Megan grinned and exchanged a high-five with Nick. "I'm going to knock him onto his butt", she replied. They heard footsteps behind them and turned. "Val", Megan yelled. Her friend hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're back, Meggie. We need help beating Crosby", he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I plan to do just that", Megan agreed. "Do you have a strategy for doing it", the three boys asked at the same time. Megan thought for a minute. "Well, first I'm going to get a hat trick. Then, I'm going to hold him down while you three beat him", she finally said. "Let's go put that plan into action, shall we", Val asked. The four friends made their way inside, laughing. –This is perfect, just perfect-Megan thought.

Megan took a deep breath as she skated behind Val during warm-ups. She felt a little nervous, but she knew it was going to be fine. She was suddenly stopped by Crosby. "So, you're back. It's too bad you play on another team. We could use your skill", he said. "I wouldn't play with you if someone offered me a billion dollars. I'm fine right where I am", Megan answered. Crosby smiled and shook his head. "This team is too old. You'd do better on a younger team", he said, touching Megan's arm. Megan sneered and pulled her arm away. "This is my hometown team, Crosby. It's been my dream to play here and I am. So, enjoy being a crybaby while I'm here on one of the most successful teams ever", she replied before skating away. Val smiled and lightly smacked her butt. "Nice one! I'm sure that put him in his place", he said. "I hope so", was her reply. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Crosby glaring at her. She shivered and nervously bit her lip. "He's going to try something on me during the game. I just know it", Megan said. Val wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and sent a glare back in Crosby's direction. "I'll kill him if he does. The whole team will".

It was the middle of the second period and the Wings were winning four to two. Megan already had two goals and she was looking for her third. She was in the corner getting the puck when she was slammed hard into the boards. She fell and saw double. Val came and knelt in front of her. "Meg? Can you hear me, squirt", he asked, waving a hand in front of her. Megan blinked and slowly raised her head. "Yeah. I can hear you", she said weakly. Val helped her up and kept a hand under her arm. "Who hit me", the girl asked, even though she had a feeling who had done it. "Crosby. Dally's taking care of him", Val replied, gently turning his friend in that direction. The young hockey player smiled. "I hope he learned his lesson", she said as her teammate and Crosby went in the direction of the penalty boxes. "Are you ready to play", Val asked as they made their way to the bench. "Yes! I'm ready", Megan replied, her voice full of determination, pride, and a little bit of sass. Val just smiled and shook his head, loving his friend for her little quirks and her personality.

Megan was skipping with joy as she made her way to her car. She had gotten the hat-trick like she wanted and her team had won. She was about halfway to her car when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. The girl whirled around and came face-to-face with Crosby. "I bet you're sore from that hit, aren't you", he asked. Megan felt her anger flaring, but she managed to keep it under control as she responded. "I'm fine. Either go away or made it quick, I'm going home", she said. Crosby smiled a little and took out a piece of paper. "We were thinking about having you try out for our team. If you sign on the dotted line, we can arrange something", he told her, waving the paper in her face. Megan took the paper from the boy's hand, sneered at it, and tore it into a million little pieces, throwing them on the ground. "Nope. I'm fine right where I am. I don't need to leave, I don't want to leave and my teammates don't want me to leave. I trust all of them and I love them all. So next time, thanks but no thanks", she said, taking a couple steps back. "Well, if you won't sign, will you at least go out on a date with me", Crosby asked, coming an arm's length away. Megan stared in surprise, shock and anger. "No, no and no. I don't want a date and I don't need a date. I can get one myself, thank you very much. No date with you, Mr. Crosby. You're not my type. You cry about everything. Goodbye", she said. Crosby came closer and touched her hand. At that point, Megan's anger came out of her. She tore her hand away and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. "Don't touch me, Crosby", she snapped, backing away. She saw the anger in Crosby's eyes. "You won't get a hat-trick the next time you play us. You won't get a point at all", he hissed. Megan turned around and ran all the way to her car. She climbed into the car and slammed the door behind her. Her head rested in her hand and her entire body was sore. She got out her phone and found Nick's number. She called it and waited for her friend to answer. "Megan! Where are you? I thought you were coming out", came Nick's voice. Megan's eyes began to water. "No, Nicky. I'm scared Crosby's going to be there", she answered. "Crosby?! What's he got to do with anything", her friend asked. Megan sucked in her breath and told him of the incident that had happened. "What an idiot! I'm so going to kill him the next time we play them", her friend said angrily. The only thing Nick got in response was sobs. "Meg? Are you okay", he asked softly. "I'm going home, Nicky", Megan replied. "Megan, you don't sound like yourself right now. What's going on? Tell me", Nick said. Megan took a shuddering breath. "I've been thinking about quitting. I love you guys but I feel like I'm not helping this team. So many things have happened in what seems like such a short amount of time and I just can't take it anymore", she said, tears in her eyes. There was silence for a minute. "Meg, if you're in the car, get out and wait by it. I'm coming to pick you up. There is no way you're going to be alone right now", Nick said quickly before he hung up. Megan did as she was told. She saw her teammate's car pull up a few minutes later and he got out along with Val. She lowered her head, not wanting them to see her tears. She heard someone stopping in front of her and she felt a hand under her chin. Someone gently lifted her head and she raised her eyes to look. "Meg, don't quit. I don't want you to quit, none of us do. We all know that you're having a rough time, but we're always here for you. You're playing great hockey and we're doing great with you here. It's just some things that have made it rough for you and things like that are going to happen. Don't let that stop you, Meg. Don't let that change who you are or how you play. We've only known you for a few months, and yet every single one of us considers you a sister. Just as families get through things together, so do teams. We need you and your family wants you to be here. Please, Meg, don't quit", Val said, taking her hand in both of his. Megan lowered her eyes and was quiet for several minutes. "I won't quit", she finally said. Val wrapped her in a hug. "You'll get through this, Meg. Right now, I think it's best if we took you home", he said as his friend went hug Nick. Nick and Megan agreed and all three of them went to the car. Megan and Val went in the back seat and Nick got into the driver's seat. Megan felt so bad for acting this way. "Thanks for doing this for me, you guys, but I wish you didn't have to. I shouldn't let things like this affect me, but I've had a long history of people that I've played against doing this to me. I feel like such a weakling", she said. When her friends heard that, they felt sympathy for her. "All the players have done this to you", Val asked, rubbing her hand gently between his. "Not everyone. Just some superstars or players like that on other teams", Megan replied. Val nodded and then sneered. "If Crosby thinks he's getting away with this, boy is he wrong. The next time we play them, he'll get hit so hard and we'll score on him so much, he won't even think about doing it again", he said.


	7. First Game and Another Meeting

It was now April and the Red Wings were getting ready to take on the Nashville Predators in the first round of the playoffs. Megan was excited because this was her first NHL playoff series. "I'm excited, Val! My first playoff series in the NHL! The crowds get wild, I'm sure", she remarked to her friend as they sat in the locker room. The brother/sister type relationship between Megan and her teammates had grown during the year. She had so many friends, not just with her teammates, but with their families as well. Val smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "The atmosphere is crazy during the playoffs. The fans are behind us all the way, playoffs and regular season", he said. Megan had to smile, for she knew it was true. Fans hadn't been sure of her at first, but now they cheered her every time she came on the ice. Young girls would come up to her and ask her for an autograph and they'd say "You're my favorite player" or "I'm playing hockey because of you". To Megan, it was nice to know that she was inspiring people, especially young ladies, to achieve their dreams or dreams that seem impossible. "Megan. Meg", Nick said, waving a hand in front of her. The young forward snapped from her thoughts. "Huh? What", she asked. Nick and Val grinned. "I asked you if you're nervous", Nick replied. Megan shrugged. "Not really. I'm excited, actually", she replied. Nick did his little quirky smirk and hugged her. "Any other rookie would've been really nervous", he said, looking down at her. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm not any other rookie. I'm me", she replied. He grinned back at her and ruffled her hair. "Yeah… you're different alright", he agreed. Megan pouted and Nick's grin got wider. "Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you pout", he asked. Megan and Val exchanged glances before Megan looked up at her teammate. "Did I ever tell you that I like it when you're quiet", she teased. She fought the urge to smile and Val couldn't hold back the laughter. Nick shook his head at his teammate. "Trouble, that's what you are", he said. Megan finally smiled. "But you love it", she replied, poking her friend's chest. Nick swatted her hand away but she kept coming back to poke his chest. Megan knew her friend was getting annoyed and when she finished poking his chest Val was down on the floor on his knees choking and laughing at the same time. Nick was glaring at her with pure annoyance on his face. "MEAN", he said. Megan smiled. "I couldn't help it. It was too funny", she explained. Nick finally smiled and messed up Megan's hair. "I know. You were just messing with me", he said. Megan laughed. "I sure was! Now let's go win this thing".

Megan was practically walking on air as she made her way to her car with Nick. Her first playoff game and they had won. "BEST GAME EVER", she declared as she did a victory leap. Nick laughed and gave her arm a squeeze. "Calm down there, tiger. I swear, I think sometimes you've got more energy than Helmer does", he said, shaking his head. Megan smirked and pulled her arm from her teammate's hold. "Correction: I have more energy than Helmer does", she retorted. Nick just smiled. "You're crazy". Megan raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Aww, are you jealous of my energy", she asked in a mocking tone. Nick rolled his eyes and sent her a playful glare. "Watch it, Johnson", he said. Megan giggled. "What? You're gonna hit me? Surely you wouldn't hurt your delicate teammate", she said, pouting. A giant grin made its way to Nick's face. "Na, I wouldn't do that. I love it when you tease me". Megan grinned and hugged her friend. "I love teasing you. Especially when I'm as hyper as I am now". Suddenly, she was pulled from Nick's arms and back against someone's chest. "Got a new boyfriend, Megan? Cheating isn't nice, you know", said a familiar voice. Megan froze and then growled with anger. "How many times do I have to say it before I get it through your thick skull? I'm not your girl anymore, David! Just leave me alone, I don't wanna be around you anymore", she said, clenching her teeth. David wrapped his arms tight around her. "Babe, you don't know what you're missing", he said. Megan placed her shoulder into David's chest and shoved hard. Instantly, his arms released her and he stumbled backwards, giving Megan enough time to back away. "I'll say it one last time, David: STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, EVER", Megan snapped, clenching her fists. David glared at her. "You don't know what you want… unless you're trying to "roll in the hay" with your teammate", he said, pointing at Nick. Nick's eyes narrowed and Megan stared hard at her ex-boyfriend. "Shut up, David! There is no intention or thought in my mind of doing that with him. He's more like a brother to me than anything". David smirked. "But look at him. He wants you so bad". Anger flowing through her, Megan marched up to her ex-boyfriend and slapped him hard in the face. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I KNOW NICK WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME. BESIDES, WHY DO YOU CARE? I'M NOT YOUR GIRL ANYMORE; I CAN DATE WHOEVER I WANT", she growled. David sighed. "Megan, I still love you. Please, I need you back. Don't do this to me", he said, giving her a pleading look. Megan rolled her eyes and backed up to her friend's side. "Sorry, David. I've moved on. Look what you did to me: you broke up with me, you threatened me back in San Jose, and you got me into the hospital by hitting me in the head. Would those kinds of things make me want to go back to you? No way; I never want to see, hear, or talk to you ever again. Just leave". When David still didn't move, Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Meg. Let's leave this idiot in his misery", he said into her ear. With one last glare at her horrible ex, Megan turned and walked away with Nick, leaving a stunned David behind her.


	8. Life Changing Moment

Hank's eyes widened two days later as Megan retold the story of the meeting with David. "He sounds desperate. If he loves you that much he shouldn't have left you in the first place". Megan nodded in agreement. "You're so right, he shouldn't have. But the thing I don't get is why he even cares if I was dating Nicky. I'm not his girl anymore and I'm certainly not his property. If he doesn't like the fact that I'm moving on from him, he can shove it up his booty", she said with a roll of her eyes. Val smirked at his friend's "don't-give-a-crap" attitude. "What if he saw you with one of us and he threatened you", he asked. Megan snorted. "I wouldn't give a crap. Besides, if he didn't threaten me, not only would he have thirty hockey players hot on his trail, but he'd have my parents to deal with. So he can mess with me all he wants, he'll just get his butt kicked in the end", Megan replied. Nick's lips curved into a smile. "You wanna take that energy and 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude onto the ice tonight? We sure could use it against Nashville". Megan raised an eyebrow. "I always take my energy onto the ice. I wanna beat Nashville just as much as you guys do", she said. Pavel gave her shoulder a hard squeeze and Hank winked at her. "Let's go then, superstar".

"What do you think you're doing, Fisher? Trying to kill my teammate", Megan snapped at the Nashville forward as he dumped Hank onto the ice. He glared at her. "Why? Trying to keep him fresh", he asked, raising an eyebrow. Megan narrowed her eyes. "He's got a girlfriend, you idiot. I'd never treat him like that. I swear, you have the IQ of a dog", she retorted. Fisher gave her a dirty look but Megan just smirked and skated to where Hank was. "You okay", she asked, grabbing him under the arm. He gave her a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. I saw you and Fisher chirping at each other", he said. Megan rolled her eyes. "He was being an idiot. He's got the IQ of a dog and I told him so", she replied. Hank chuckled and shook his head. "He's bigger than you, Meg. Is it really safe to say that to him", he asked as they made their way to the bench. Megan gave him a look. "Hank, you're my captain. Anyone who messes with my captain or anyone else on this team is gonna get their butt kicked no matter how much bigger than me they are", she said. Hank smiled. "A scorer, a chirper, a sass mouth in the locker room and a pretty face? What can you not do, Meg", he asked. Megan just gave her captain a shrug and smirk. "Figure that one out yourself, captain", she answered.

"Damn, Meg, you were on fire tonight", Val told her as she made her way to her locker. Megan flashed him a smile and wiggled her eyebrows. "That's what I do, Val. I help my team", she said. Pavel gave her butt a smack before she sat down. "You're a great player, Meg. Not a star like Hank or I yet, but you're getting there", he said with a teasing smirk. Megan gave him a glare and a hard smack on the leg. "Brag much, Pav", she asked. Pavel's cheeks turned red as the rest of the locker room howled with laughter. "Sassy pants is coming out… again", Nick teased. "Shut up, Kronwall, or I'll tell everyone how you drool in your sleep and shave your head", Megan said, sticking her tongue out at her teammate. Hank's mouth dropped opened. "Oh, man, Kronner, she owned ya", he said as Nick blushed. "I do not drool in my sleep". Megan rolled her eyes as she unlaced her skates. "Yes, you do. I sat next to you on the plane the whole way home from Washington last week and I kept having to turn in my seat for fear that you were gonna drool on me". Nick glared at her and Megan gave him her best innocent look. "Do you really think she'd shave your head, Kronner? Look how innocent she is", Val said, winking at Megan. Nick snorted. "She's far from innocent, but I'll let it pass. She played great so I'm giving her a break". Megan gave him another smile. "Thanks, Kronner! You're the best". Nick grinned at her. "You're welcome, sweetheart". Suddenly, Megan's phone rang. She picked it up and froze when she saw the number. "Megan? Who is it?" "David". Quick as a wink, Nick came over and snatched the phone from her hand. He answered it and Megan could see anger in his eyes. "What do you want", he growled. He had it on speaker phone so everyone could clearly hear his answer. "I want to talk to Meg". Nick smirked. "Nope, you can't. You've caused her enough pain. Don't ever call her again", Nick snapped before quickly hanging up. He handed the phone back to his friend, who gave him a hug. "Thanks. Nicky", she said. Nick smiled, feeling relieved when Megan's tense body relaxed. "You're welcome, Meg. We wouldn't let him hurt you". Megan smiled and pulled away, brushing the sweaty hair from her friend's face. "I know you wouldn't. David should know better than to mess with hockey players. Now go shower. You're sweaty", she said, pushing him in the chest. Nick laughed and gripped her hand. "I'm not the only one. You're sweaty too". Megan rolled her eyes and shoved him again. "Just go shower, Kronwall", she said, narrowing her eyes. Nick made a face at her before leaving to do as he was told. Val gave her a cheeky grin and Megan crossed her arms at him. "What, Val? What's so funny", she asked, eyebrows raised. Val shook her head. "It's just how you tease each other. It's like brother and sister". Megan's lips twitched into a smile. "That's true. We are like siblings". She then turned her attention to Pavel, who'd been mocking her the whole time she'd been talking. "Pavel, you've got to stop doing that", she said.

Val watched Megan from his locker and she scolded Pavel. Her sweaty hair hung over her back in black waves, her hazel eyes were sparkling with playfulness, her mouth was trying to work into a frown but not succeeding. Val's crush/love for her was growing. He knew she considered him a brother, but he wanted to be more than that. He needed to tell her. –Man, she's so beautiful. She makes me feel this way; she makes my heart beat faster than normal. I'm in love for sure-he thought. "Megan? Can I talk to you", he asked. Megan turned to look at her. "Sure, Val. Come into the hallway". He rose from his seat and followed her into the hallway. "What's up, Val", she asked. Val felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart racing a million miles an hour. "Meg, it's not to be easy to tell you this so just bear with me", he said. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, nervously biting down on his lip. Megan tilted her head at him, hazel eyes gazing at him with curiosity. Val sighed and took her hands in his. "Meg, I love you. I had this feeling you were special when I first met you. You're smart, beautiful, funny and soft, but you're tough when you need to be. You're sassy, you're witty, you're quick at comebacks and you're a hard worker. You work as hard as you can but you don't push yourself over the edge. You're great with kids and you're great with our fans. That day when you were in the hospital, when you decided that you weren't going to let David get you down, that's was when I realized I was in love with you. That quick determination, that readiness is not something I've seen in a lot of other people. But there's more than that. You've just come out of a tough relationship. Starting another one so quickly is just gonna make it hard on you. So as of right now, no matter how I feel about you, I'm going to keep on being your older brother". Megan looked stunned for a moment, trying to process all this information. "Val, how come you've never told me this before", she asked quietly. Val traced the outline of her face with his thumb. "The time wasn't right. You had just come out of a horrible experience. I wasn't about to make it harder for you". Megan bit her lip, processing all the information just given to her. "I need time", she finally said, glancing up at her friend, hoping he wouldn't be mad. Val smiled. She wasn't saying no, she wasn't yes, but she had asked for time. He could give her that. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Take all the time you need. I can wait", he said. Megan wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head into his chest. Val held her tightly, rubbing his hand in small circles on her back. It was a few minutes later that Megan lifted her head from his chest. "Val?" He glanced down into her hazel eyes. "Yeah, Meg?" Megan grabbed his face and pulled his head down. Her lips connected with his. Val, although surprised at first, deepened the kiss just a bit. When it ended, Megan gazed into his face, running her hands though his hair. "I don't need time. I want this, Val. I wanted this relationship. But, I do want to be cautious. I don't want this relationship to be rushed. I want to take it slow", she said. Val gave her a smile and another kiss. "I can handle that. We can take it as slow as you need it to. I'm going to try and prove to you that I'm not like David", he said. Megan's lips twitched into a smile. "You're better than David", she said. Val hugged her again. "Can we go tell the guys", he asked with a raised eyebrow. A nod confirmed it. They kissed one last time before heading into the locker room. "What took you guys so long", Hank asked. Megan and Val exchanged glances. "We're together", Megan said, grabbing Val's hand. There was silence for a minute before Pavel glanced up. "That's great, you guys! I'm happy for you", he said, winking at Megan. Everyone in the locker room agreed. Nick watched the two of them for a minute before walking up to them. "I'm glad you're moving on, Meg. That's really great, sweetie", he said, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Nicky". Nick pulled away and made a face. "You're stinky. Go shower", he said. Megan smacked him in the chest before walking away. Nick turned to Val, his face becoming serious. "Val, you're my best friend and I love you, but don't break her heart. We've known her for the same amount of time, I know, but I was there when David broke up with her. She was a wreak, an absolute mess. I don't want to see her like that again. Even though you're my teammate, my best friend and in a small way my brother, if you break her heart, I will break your neck. I am dead serious", Nick said quietly. Val nodded. "You have my full permission to destroy me if I hurt her. But I promise, I will try to never, ever, ever hurt her or be like David in any way, shape, or form". Nick smiled. "Well then, bud, just enjoy her. She's special". Val grinned. "Oh, don't I know it", he said.


	9. Something You should Know

Two days later, at her hotel room in Nashville, Megan felt herself being shaken away. She blinked her eyes open and found herself face-to-face with Val. "Hi, beautiful", he said. Megan grinned and brushed some hair that had fallen in Val's face away. "Hello to you too, handsome. What happened to my roommate?" Val smiled. "He went to get you breakfast. He decided you should get room service and told me to wake you". Megan pushed herself up in bed. "Well aren't I special", she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Val kissed her and then traced the outline of her face. "You sure are, Megan". They talked for a few more minutes before their door opened. Nick came in with a tray: a bowl of fruit, a buttered bagel, scrambled eggs and two sausages. "Here you go, lady", he said, handing her the tray. "Don't call me lady. Thank you for this. I was feeling a little lazy today", Megan replied. Nick rolled his eyes and Val just smiled. "Since when are you not lazy", Nick teased. Megan glared at him. "Shut up". She started eating her meal, glaring occasionally at Nick, pretending she was still mad at him. "You're scaring me", he said after about the five glare. Megan laughed and popped the last of her meal in her mouth before setting the tray on the table next to her bed. "That was kind-of the point", she said, pulling the covers up around her. Val stifled a laugh at Nick's expression, earning a smack in the head from his teammate. "What? It's not my fault your expressions are funny", he said. Megan smiled in amusement at the two men in the room. "You two are grown-up and yet you still act like children", she said. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Who wants to grow up", he asked. "No one", Val and Megan said at the same time. Val crawled in next to Megan and she buried her face in his chest, her cold body warming up from the heat of his. "Val and Megan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Nick sang. Val rolled his eyes and shook his head at his teammate, while Megan fought back tears. "Meg? Did I say something wrong", Nick asked, his playfulness turning to concern. Megan shook her head and climbed out of bed. "No, you didn't do anything. It's just…" She couldn't finish her sentence before a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her and she raced out the door. Nick and Val exchanged glances, their faces concerned. "I hope she's okay", Niklas muttered.

Megan gripped the railing hard as the tears started to fall. Memories of her relationship with David were consuming her brain. She was scared: that was the only word to describe the way she felt. She sighed. Poor Nick, he was probably beating himself up over that. "Nicky, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself", she whispered. She froze when she felt someone's arms around her. "Babe, are you okay", Val's voice asked in her ear. Megan shivered and turned to face her boyfriend. "No, Val, I'm not. I'm scared. I'm scared that this relationship that we have is going to turn bitter. That things aren't going to work out and my heart will be broken… again", she explained. Val rubbed her arms soothingly, trying to calm her down. "Babe, it's okay. We'll take things slow. We don't have to rush it". Megan now met her boyfriend's eyes. "But Val, are you okay with that", she asked. Val traced the outline of her face before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Meg, I'm perfectly okay with that. I love you and if you want to take it slow, then that's fine. We'll do that. My goal is to make you feel comfortable and if taking it slow makes that happen, then great. That's the way we'll treat this relationship", he said. Megan's lips twitched into a smile. "And that's why I love you, Val. You're willing to do whatever it takes to make me happy. You're the best", she said. "Thank you, baby. I love you too… so much. Now, what was that all about earlier? You were crying about something". Megan took a deep breath as she reached for Val's hand. "It's never easy for me to tell this story so just bear with me", she said. Val nodded and drew her close to him. "About a year ago, when David and I started dating, we went to a friend's birthday party. He knew about David and I and kept singing that song. I thought he was playing and shrugged it off. He was always doing things like that, being a goofball. Anyway, I took David back to his house later. He was drunk and I had to help him onto the couch. I placed a glass of water and two Advil's on a stool next to him so that in the morning he could take them. Well, as I was about to leave, he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back. "Thanks for this, babe", he said before kissing me. I was stunned but I managed to get over it and shoved him away. 'Don't kiss me when you're drunk, David' I said firmly. He scowled at me. 'But I want to' he whined. I shook my head, gently holding his hands. 'No. In the morning, when you're sober, then you can kiss me. But right now, no' I said. He got mad and punched me on the cheek. So ever since then, whenever I hear anyone sing that song, that memory overwhelms me", Megan explained. Val shook his head and wrapped her in a tight hug. He couldn't believe the bad luck she'd had in the last relationship. "I'm sorry", he said. Megan smiled into his chest. "It's okay, Val. It's totally fine. I'm over that now… at least I should be". Val kissed her again and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "You'll get over it. I know you will. I love you". Megan smiled and linked her arms around Val's neck, her hazel eyes shining. "I love you too, Val".

"Finally! I thought that we'd never get off that plane", Megan declared a few days later as they made their way to through the airport. Nick started laughing and Val just gave her hand a tight squeeze. "You're just hyper", Nick teased. Megan smacked his arm. "Don't be mean", she scolded, glaring at him. Nick's eyes widened. "It's true! You're more hyper than Helmer is". Megan rolled her eyes. "Well for one thing, I'm younger than he is. For another thing, I'm just naturally hyper. So don't make fun". Nick sighed and gave her the "puppy-dog" eyes. "I'm sorry". Megan stopped, released Val's hand, and gave her friend a hug. "It's okay, Nicky. You didn't mean anything by it. You're just naturally an idiot". Nick smiled, not minding that she was calling him names. "Val's a bigger idiot than I am". Megan chuckled and looked over at Val, who wrapped his arms tight around her. "Yeah, but he's my idiot", she said. Val smiled and kissed her. "And you're my girl", he said. "Your girl, huh? I knew you'd "roll in the hay" with one of them eventually", a voice said. Megan glared hard at her ex-boyfriend. "We haven't done that yet, dummy. Besides, that's none of your business. I can date whomever I please", she said, tossing her head in a sassy way. David sighed and looked at her. "Megan, come on. What can he offer you that I can't?" Megan gripped Val's hand hard and Nick came and stood behind her, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. "A sweet, gentle boyfriend who'd do anything for me. Someone who wouldn't hurt me like you did. Why are you offering anyway? I'm done with you; I never want to be around you ever again. So why don't you just leave", she asked. David just shook his head. "Megan, you don't understand. I made an awful mistake leaving you that night. I was just angry and seeing you hang out with them more than me just added fuel to the fire. I wasn't thinking when I stomped out the door. Now I realize I not only want you but need you back. Please Megan, don't shut me out". Megan snorted. "You want me back just to break my heart again? Yeah, that'll happen. Besides, you knocked me out at my own house, David! You think I can trust you again after doing that to me?" David shook his head. "That was more to prove a point that they (he pointed at Val and Nick) let that happen. You leave a young defenseless girl at home and this is want happens". Megan's eyes widened and her grip on Val's hand tightened. "My gosh, David, you are so stupid! You think these guys would do that to me?! No, they had no idea that was going to happen. I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself thank you very much. I trust them far more than I ever trusted you. Goodbye, David, and have a good life", she replied. She tugged on Val's hand and together the threesome walked away. "I wouldn't be surprised if he breaks your heart", David called after them. Megan swirled around. "He'll have not only my parents and family, but his teammates to deal with if he does. And I know he wouldn't do it so you're an idiot. See ya", she shot back. Val's hand went to her back and he turned her back around. "Don't respond to what he says. He's not worth replying too", he said into her ear. With one last glare, Megan raced out of the airport, leaving her ex behind her.


	10. The Summer and a Cup

"VAL! WE DID IT", Megan yelled, jumping into her boyfriend's arms. They had just won the Stanley Cup against Sidney Crosby's Pittsburgh Penguins. "Yes, we sure did, baby. We won", Val said into her ear, kissing her. Megan smiled and pressed her hands to his chest. They had been dating for almost two months and Megan felt that this had been the best boyfriend/girlfriend relationship that she'd ever had. "Val, I'm proud of you. That goal was one of the best I've ever seen", she said. Val smiled and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "Thanks, baby. I love you". Megan laughed and pressed her lips to his. "I love you too, Val", she said. "MEGAN!" The rookie forward turned to see Hank and Nick coming towards them. She glanced at Val, who nodded. "Go ahead. You're not my property". Megan grinned and skated towards her two friends. "A boyfriend who happens to be your teammate and a Stanley Cup in your rookie year? That's pretty special, Meg", Hank said as Nick hugged her. Megan laughed and turned around in Nick's hug. His arms wrapped around her from behind and her hand went on his wrists, her head back against his chest. "It is pretty special, Hank. This is been a crazy first season but it was worth it", she said. Hank smiled and gently brushed the hair from her face. "Where's my hug", he asked. Megan smiled and got out of Nick's arms to hug her captain. She felt relaxed in his arms, safe, in a he's-my-big-brother way. "I'm proud of you, Megan. You've come a long way since the start of the preseason. You've grown", Hank said. Megan smiled and reached up to fix Hank's hat, which was tilted to the side. "I don't understand you. I'm a girl and I wear my hat backwards and you can't stand it if it's sideways? That doesn't make sense". Hank just laughed. "I don't know. That's just the way I am".

Megan took out her braid she'd put in after her shower and let her hair fall in curls around her head. Val was coming in about an hour to pick her up. He was taking her out to dinner. "MOM! Can you come her a minute please", she yelled. Minutes later, Megan's door was open. "What's wrong, Meg?" "I'm trying to decide what I should wear for my date tonight with Val", she explained. Megan's mom looked through her closet for several minutes before she pulled out a pair of black leggings. Next she pulled out a dark blue dress with sparkles on the collar. The hem line went just below the knees. It was one of Megan's favorite dresses. "Thanks, mom". Megan's mom winked at her before she left the room. After changing into her outfit, she picked out her black army boots. Next, she found her blue headband and put it on. Throwing her white purse over her shoulder-with her phone in the front pocket-she headed downstairs. "Megan, you look beautiful", her mom said. "Thank you, momma. I try". It was sometime in July and Megan and Val were still going steady. This relationship was great and Megan had pushed David entirely from her mind. The doorbell rang and Megan's mom answered it. "Hello, Val. How are you", she asked. "Fine, Mrs. Johnson. Thanks for asking". Megan smiled and pushed herself off the couch. She walked into the room and Val noticed her instantly. He opened his mouth a few times to say something but no words came out. Megan giggled. "Speechless, babe", she said. Val made a face at her before pulling her into a hug. "You're beautiful, Meggie", he said, using her old nickname. She rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. "Ready to go, handsome?" Val laughed and took her hand. "I sure am, beautiful", he said. Megan kissed her boyfriend before hugging her mom. "Be careful out there! And no funny business", Mrs. Johnson said. "We'll be careful mom. I promise. Love you", Megan said as they made their way to the door. "Love you too, sweetie", Mrs. Johnson called after them.

Megan's eyes widened as Val pulled up in front of her favorite restaurant, Cheli's. "Val! You choose my favorite place", she said, looking at him. Val smiled and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. "This is my treat, Meg. Tonight's all about you, babe, so just enjoy it". Megan couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach when Val's favorite pet name for her came out. She loved him so much, but he didn't know that. She smiled when he opened the door for her. "Thank you, baby", Megan said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. Val took her hand and led her inside. They were ushered to a table and they quickly ordered their drinks. "Have you heard from Kronner since he left", Val asked, reaching across the table to grab Megan's hand. "Oh, yes. He texts or calls me just about every day", she replied. "He's like your older brother, isn't he?" Megan nodded. "Yep, he's like the older brother I never had. Well, actually, all of my teammates are like the older brothers I never had, except for you. You're protective of me for a different reason", she said. The waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. "Val, did you ever have a really bad relationship", Megan asked when the waitress left. Val looked surprised at the question. "No, not really. I've had bitter break-ups, but not relationships", he replied, rubbing her hand. Megan sighed. "You're lucky, then. You've never had to deal with the, I guess what could be called "abuse" I went through". Val looked at the beauty sitting in front of him and sighed. How anyone could ever want to hurt her was beyond him. "Meg". The girl looked up at her boyfriend. "What, Val?" He looked down for a minute before looking back into her eyes. "I'm never going to hurt you, you know that right?" Megan smiled. "Of course, Val. I know you wouldn't hurt me. But stop worrying about it. Let's just enjoy tonight". Val grinned. "Agreed, my dear".


End file.
